SENSASION?
by reraibussu
Summary: Kagami taiga terbangun dari tidur dengan keadaan yang.../"Demi apa! Nagapain kalian disini woi! Dan Aomine berhenti endus-endus leher ku, geli bodoh! Kau juga Kise jangan cium-cium pipi ku! Jijik tau!"/"Nah, sekarang mumpung kita merayakan hari kelulusan, mari kita berpesta sesuka hati-ssu!"/"Bagus-bagus, aku capek-capek berlarian tapi kau malah belum mengapa-apakan dia Kise!" /
**SENSASION?**

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

 **SxUxS**

 **AoKagaKi**

.

.

Kagami Taiga terbangun dari tidur cantiknya saat merasakan suatu yang lembut dan basah dileher dan pipinya.

"U-ugh…" erang Kagami.

Seingatnya dia tidak memiliki hewan peliharaan, mengingat jika Kagami saja masih tidak begitu pecus mengurus dirinya sendiri.

'Ja-jangan bilang …Nigou masuk apartement ku tanpa izin,' teriak Kagami dalam hati sebelum mulai membuka matanya.

"?"

Dua mahluk yang ditengarai sebagai kawan sekaligus lawannya terlihat dipelupuk mata.

"Yo, Kagamicchi~ morning-ssu."

"Ohayou, my Taiger."

"Demi apa! Nagapain kalian disini woi! Dan Aomine berhenti endus-endus leher ku, geli bodoh! Kau juga Kise jangan cium-cium pipi ku! Jijik tau!"

Dua pemuda yang telah diidentifikasi sebagai Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki itu hanya tertawa pelan menangapi sentakan Kagami, dan menurut Kagami itu agak mengerikan.

"Eh," pekik Kagami saat merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ini baru dimulai loh Kagamicchi~" Kagami menitikan keringat dingin kala merasa jika kedua tangannya dirantai dengan kuat keatas.

"Mu-mulai apa? Lepaskan aku sekarang! Woi!"

"Oh, ayolah Taiger~ jangan kau fikir kami tak tau jika kau sebenarnya Beta." Kagami terdiam dengan wajah kaku dan iris terbelalak sementara Kise dan Aomine masih asik menyeringai.

"Da..dari mana kalian tau?" tanya Kagami sambil mengigit bibir.

"Kelihatan kok-ssu, walau gak Beta emang beda sama Omega, agak mirip-mirip Alfa gitu, jadi agak susah bedainnya-ssu."

"Tapi, kau gampang kok dibedain kan kau agak melambai." Kagami melotot pada Aomine, sementara yang remang cuma ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas.

"Siapa yang kau bilang melambai huh! Aku gak melambai dekil!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang dekil hah! Aku itu eksotis!"

"Eksotis dari mananya hah? Ngaca sana kau itu gosong tau!"

"AKU GAK GOSONG WOI! AKU ITU EKSOTIS YANG CUMA SATU-SATUNYA DI JEPANG."

"Iyalah satu-satunya, kan kau itu produk gagal!"

"Berhenti-ssu! Pecah nih gendang telingaku!"

Diam.

Hening seketika.

"Nah, sekarang mumpung kita merayakan hari kelulusan, mari kita berpesta sesuka hati-ssu!"

"Ayo!"

"Gak mau!"

"Kenapa?" Aomine dan Kise menatap Kagami dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang kalian gilir bodoh! Pulang sana!"

"Hie~ gak mau-ssu~"

Aomine tak membalas dia memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Kagami erat dan melesakkan kepalanya keceruk leher Kagami.

"Aho! Geli,"teriak Kagami tak nyaman.

"Aominecchi curang-ssu! Aku juga mau!"

"Kise, jangan ikutan! … hoi, hentikan geli tau…ah~"

Aomine dan Kise yang merasa mendapat jack-pot, memutuskan dengan kompak untuk menjilat dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dileher Kagami.

"Ki-kise…Aomin-eh~…hentikahan…" Kagami mengeliat tidak nyaman dengan tangan masih dirantai.

"Berhenti…kumohon…"ujar Kagami dengan lebih memelas.

"Say 'yes' dulu Kagamicchi~"

Plak

"Sakit Aominecchi! Kok aku digampar sih-ssu!"

"Salah mu sendiri pakai bahasa inggris! Inget deh, nilai bahasa Jepang mu aja gak bagus-bagus amat! Gak usah sok luar negeri, lah!" bentak Aomine dengan mata nyalang."Lagian juga… lebih sexy Kagami kalo ngomong," lanjut Aomine dengan lebih pelan serta pipi memerah samar.

"Bodoh!" Kagami memalingkan wajah dengan pipi memerah.

"Kok…Kok Kagamicchi gak pernah blushing sih kalo aku yang ngomong?"

"Soalnya kau pakek logat yang 'ssu' dan 'cchi' jadi agak …er~ imut mungkin," balas Kagami sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Eh? Tapi kan uda kebiasaan-ssu." Kise menggerucutkan bibir imut.

"Ah kelamaan, mari kita sudahi saja acara bincang-bincang gak jelas ini! Kise minumin pilnya, aku akan buka bajunya Kagami," ujar Aomine dengan wajah mesum sembari menjilat bibirnya sensual.

Blush

"A-apa…apa yang akan kau lakukan Aho!" Kagami menatap Aomine dengan wajah campur aduk, antara malu dan takut.

"Kok aku minumin pilnya sih! Gak adil! Tadi waktu suit kan aku yang menang! Jadi, Aominecchi yang minumin pilnya! Aku buka bajunya Kagamicchi!"

"Ka-kalian itu ngomong apa sih! Sebelumnya makasih dengan niat baik kalian yang mau bukain baju ku karena disini emang agak gerah, tapi aku bisa buka baju sendiri. Sekarang bukain aja rantai ku, ok."

"Gak/-ssu"

Kagami diam.

"Aku bilang BUKAIINNNNN!"

"GAK AKAN PERNAHHHH/-SSU!"

Dan setelah aksi saling teriak mereka yang memekakkan telinga, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk diam.

"Ya sudah, demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama biar aku aja deh yang minumin pilnya," ujar Aomine dengan tampang gak rela yang ketara.

"Nah, gitu kek dari tadi-ssu!"

Dengan wajah tak rela Aomine segera melepaskan diri dari kasur empuk milik Kagami dan melesat cepat keluar kamar.

Kagami menatap Kise yang tenggah terbengong melihati pintu kamar Kagami yang terbuka. "Ada kalanya aku merasa bingung dengan kelakuan abstrack kalian," tutur Kagami sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Nah~ karena Aominecchi sudah tiada, mari kita mulai acara buka-bukaannya."

Kagami melotot pada Kise sambil berwajah cemberut. "Jangan sok mau memperkosa ku deh! Dilihat darimananya juga kau lebih terlihat seperti korban pelecehan seksual dan eksploitasi anak dibandingkan aku." Kini Kise menatap Kagami dengan wajah berkaca-kaca, tak menyangka jika bibir tipis berwarna peach itu mampu mengeluarkan kata seperti itu.

"Ka-kagamicchi….bertapa perhatiannya kau pada ku-ssu~" Kise memeluk tubuh besar itu dalam sekejap mata, mengabaikan rontaan dan makian Kagami akan dia yang sesak nafas.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka hanya dianggap bak angin semata bagi keduanya. Mereka terlalu terlarut dalam pertengkaran mereka sendiri, hingga mengabaikan suhu ruangan disekitar mereka yang terasa semakin menurun.

"Bagus-bagus, aku capek-capek berlarian tapi kau malah belum mengapa-apakan dia Kise!" teriak Aomine dengan otot yang tampak menonjol dileher dan dahinya.

'glup'

"Ma-maaf-ssu habisnya Kagamicchi imut sih~ oenyoek," ujar Kise tanpa rasa bersalah sambil bertehe-tehe ria, sementara Aomine hanya bisa facepalam melihat kawan sepernganuannya yang otaknya perlu dipertanyakan ada atau tidak.

"Kita ini sedang jadi orang jahat Kise! Kita ini pemerkosa disini! Jangan tertipu oleh wajah imut dan unyuknya!" ujar Aomine dengan tangan kanan menunjuk Kagami, sedang tangan kirinya membawa segelas air putih.

Kagami yang tak terima ditunjuk dan dipelototi Kise akhirnya pun ikut murka. "Siapa yang kalian bilang imut dan unyuk hah! Aku ini laki woi! Aku itu tampan! Ingat tampan! Tampan dan rupawan!" teriaknya dengan sekuat tenaga, mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit karena berteriak dari tadi.

"Ya-ya terserah saja lah," ujar Aomine sambil meminum air putih yang dibawanya dan berjalan mendekat karah Kagami.

"Kau mau apa hah!" Aomine mengabaikan teriakkan Kagami yang seolah akan memecahkan gendang telinganya, Aomine lebih memilih untuk memberi isarat pada Kise untuk segera memulai aksi bejatnya.

Kise yang mengerti segera bergerak untuk membuka pakaian Kagami.

Diambilnya gunting merah peninggalan Akashi yang dititipkan pada Kise agar dikembalikan pada Midorima selaku pemilik aslinya setelah sisi Bokushi melebur menjadi sosok yang lebih stabil bernama Akeboshi—salah maksud author Akashi Seijurou-sama sang maha perfect 8kibas gunting taman*

"Ki-kise kau tak benar-benar akan membunuh ku lalu memperkosa mayat ku kan!" jerit Kagami meminta kepastian akan hidup dan matinya.

"Hem~ tentu tidak Kagamicchi~ aku cuma mau guntingin kaos yang kau pakai kok-ssu."

"A-apa? …. Gunting? Demi apa Kise…jangan pakai gunting woi! Ini kaos mahal tau! Bermerek tau gak sih! Lepasinnya biasa aja gak usah pakek gunting-guntingan!" teriak Kagami tidak terima kaos kesayanganya musnah begitu saja.

Aomine yang sudah berada disamping Kagami segera menarik dagu Kagami agar wajah Kagami berhadapan dengannya, tanpa sempat untuk memperoses apa yang terjadi Aomine segera membungkam Kagami dengan ciuman lembut darinnya.

Sementara lidah Aomine bekerja dimulut Kagami, jemari Kise bergerak dengan lincah untuk membelah kaos berbahan katun combed tersebut dalam sekali gerak. Dan dalam sekejap mata, kaos berwarna light gray tersebut suda terkoyak menjadi dua bagian, memperlihatkan kulit mulus berwarna peach-kemerahan yang menggoda.

Kise mengendusi wangi kulit Kagami yang seolah meracuni pikirannya, disentuhkannya jemarinya pada kulit mulus tanpa cacat tersebut. Kise dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh Kagami yang menegang tiap dia membelai kulit Kagami.

Celana jeans milik Kagami teronggok dengan cantik dilantai dengan cepat setelah digunting oleh Kise, meninggalkan Kagami yang tinggal menggenakan underwar berwarna maroon dengan karet hitam berlogo chcek—list.

Kagami yang meonta karena akan benar-benar naked segera ditangani oleh Aomine, dengan cepat Aomine segera membuka pil yang dibawahnya dan diminumkan pada Kagami dengan paksa. Sedikit terbatuk, namun pada akhirnya usaha Kagami untuk memuntahkan pil laknat tersebut tak membuahkan hasil, pil pahit itu tetap saja masuk dengan mulus melewati kerongkongannya.

"Yosh, misi selesai-ssu," ujar Kise dengan ceria sambil berpose hormat pada Aomine.

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal menunggu obatnya bereaksi," tutur Aomine sambil merangkul Kise.

"Apa….obat apa yang kau berikan pada ku?" tanya Kagami dengan suara serak dan dalam. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat.

"Er~ itu rahasia," jawab Aomine jenaka.

"OBAT APA!" bentak Kagami dengan suara penuh amarah, matanya berkunang-kunang dan tatapannya tak bisa fokus.

"Er…Aominecchi….kau tidak salah obat kan?" tanya Kise agak was-was.

"Tidak lah," ujar Aomine meyakinkan "Obatnya yang warna merah agak mengkilat kecil-kecil kan?" kini Aomine balik bertanya pada Kise.

"GOD! Itu kan obat—" belum sempat Kise melanjutkan ucapannya bunyi gemericik rantai yang terputus membuat mereka menoleh kompak kearah Kagami.

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkkk/-ssu~"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Saya tau ini aneh geje dan lain-lain yang membuat para pembaca sekalian ingin menimpuk saya dengan sandal swallow, paling gak ya yang ber hak tinggi lah :3 tapi yakinlah saya membuat ini dengan kekuatan penuh walau jadinya abstrak begini #dibuang

Ya begitu aja lah

Atas banyak kurangnya

Saya mohon maaf

#kabor


End file.
